gigan389fandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Myers
Michael Myers '''aka '''The Shape or The Bogeyman, born October 19th 1957, is a legendary serial killer and the main antagonist of the 1978 classic horror film Halloween and its many sequels (except for Halloween III: Season of the Witch) and its modern remakes. Michael is a force of pure evil that can't be stopped and possesses immortality due to his inhumanity. Michael Myers was a little 6 year old boy who murdered his older sister, Judith, on Halloween night. For 15 years, he was kept in Smith's Grove Sanitarium, under the care of Dr. Samuel Loomis, who understood that he was actually pure evil, intending to put an end to peace. On the 30th of October, 1978, Michael escaped to seek vengeance and began his new intention of putting an end to his family and all the peace in Haddonfield, Illinois while being pursued by Loomis, who intends to stop him. Michael seems to like playing games on his victims by sadistically stalking and terrifying them before brutally killing them. A perfect example of this is when Michael puts a ghost costume on along with glasses, making Lynda believe it's her boyfriend Bob. When her back is turned to make a phone call, he strangles her to death with the telephone line. History Halloween Michael Audrey Myers was born on October 19, 1957. He had an older sister named Judith and a younger sister. The family resided in a two-story house at 45 Lampkin Lane in the suburban town of Haddonfield, Illinois. When he was 6 years old, on the night of October 31, 1963, Michael's parents were away, and he was at home with his sister Judith who was supposed to be babysitting him and take him out trick or treating, but she cared more about spending an intimate moment with her boyfriend, Danny, and so Michael is left to trick-or-treat by himself. But he watched from outside as Danny and Judith spent their happy time together. After they went upstairs to have sex, Michael snuck into the kitchen, picked up the longest butcher knife in the house. And waited for Danny to leave. When Danny did leave, Michael walked up the steps, he paused to put on a clown mask that Danny had dropped, before entering Judith's room and brutally stabbed her to death nine times. He then walked back downstairs and into the front yard where he was caught and unmasked by his astonished parents who had just arrived home to find their little boy has been unveiled as evil itself. Michael was taken to Smith's Grove Sanitarium where he became the patient of a psychiatrist named Doctor Samuel Loomis. He spent fifteen years with Doctor Loomis, barely moving, never speaking a word. No one, not even Loomis, knew Michael's motives except that he was just purely and simply evil and wished for him to be locked up. Though the others didn't see Michael as much of a big deal due to Michael fooling them by acting catatonic, but Loomis knew that he was waiting, growing stronger, waiting to journey back to finish what he began in Haddofield. During his fifteen year hospitalization, Michael's parents died in a car crash, resulting in their new baby to be adopted by the Strode family. On October 30th, 1978, Michael Myers destroyed his room at Smith's Grove and carved the word "sister" on his door before breaking out. He also released the other patients from their rooms. At the same time, Dr. Loomis and Nurse Marion Chambers were arriving at the facility to transfer Myers for his court hearing. Noticing the patients roaming around outside the hospital, Loomis got out the car to investigate as Michael attacked Marion and sped away in their station wagon. As he drove across Illinois, Michael stopped to murder a truck driver to steal his unused boiler suit. Traveling to Haddonfield, Michael stole Judith's gravestone from the local cemetery and broke into Nichol's Hardware Store to receive knifes, a rope and a Halloween mask before returning to his childhood home. The next day on Halloween, a teenaged Laurie Strode dropped off a key at the Myers house for her realtor father, and was seen by Myers who instantly recognised his sister. Michael proceeded to stalk her and her friends Annie and Lynda throughout the afternoon. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis had followed Michael to Haddonfield and warned town Sheriff Leigh Brackett of the danger he posed. That night, as Laurie and Annie were babysitting across the street from each other, Michael watched them from the shadows. He murdered Annie first, strangling her in her car as she left to meet her boyfriend, before slitting her throat. Later, Lynda and her own boyfriend, Bob, showed up, only to fall victim to Michael as well. Worried about her missing friends, Laurie crossed the street to investigate, only to find Annie's body arranged under Judith Myers' gravestone, and Lynda and Bob hidden in the closets. From out of the shadows, Michael lunged at Laurie from behind, catching her on the arm with his knife and knocking her over the banaster, recovering she ran for her life, however Michael had already locked all the doors. Laurie managed to escape by breaking the glass of the back door. Michael followed her across the street and into the house, attacking her from behind, Laurie was forced to stab him with a knitting needle in the throat, knocking him down. Michael however survived and followed her up the stairs. Laurie hid the kids and then hid herself in the closet, however Michael just started to smash the door appart. Straightening a wire coat hanger, Laurie poked Michael in the eye, causing him to drop his knife. Laurie grabbed it and once again stabbed Michael. Laurie slowly walked away trying to cope with the shock, but Michael rose up to resume his attack on Laurie. He tried to chock her to death, but in the conflict she managed to pull his mask off. Michael let go to put it back on. At the same time, Dr. Loomis appeared and followed Michael into the room. Loomis shot Michael six times in the chest, each shot knocking him backwards, causing him to fall off the balcony. When Loomis went to check the body, Michael had vanished. Halloween II Taking place immediately after the previous film, Michael Myers fled into the back alleys of Haddonfield. He killed teenager Alice Martin before breaking into the elementary school and scrawling "Samhain" onto the chalkboard in blood. As news of the murders spread, chaos erupted in Haddonfield, with citizens rioting and teenager Bennett Tramer being killed in the confusion. Learning Laurie's location from a news report, Michael resumed his search for her at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, where she had been taken for her wounds. Michael systematically murdered Laurie's protectors at the hospital, including a security gaurd, paramedic, doctor, and four nurses. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis, who was continuing his search for Myers with the help of the Haddonfield police, was told by Marion Chambers of Michael's sibling connection to Laurie Strode. Loomis, realizing why Michael had come home, tracked him down to the hospital and saved Laurie's life a second time. Loomis and Laurie worked together to cause an explosion in the hospital operating room, which engulfed Michael in flames. Halloween IV: The Return of Michael Myers Michael suffered severe burns and was left in a coma. He was sent to Ridgemont Federal Sanitarium until October 30th, 1988, when he was arranged to transfer back to Smith's Grove. However, upon hearing that his sister Laurie Strode had died and her daughter Jamie Lloyd — his niece — lived in Haddonfield, he woke up from his coma and murdered those with him in the ambulance. After the vehicle crashed off a bridge, Michael escaped and began his journey back to Haddonfield. He stopped at Penney's gas station and murdered the employees, stealing new overalls from one of the mechanics. Meanwhile, Dr. Loomis, who had heard of Myers' escape and was tracking him once more, encountered him at the diner and begged him to leave the people of Haddonfield alone. Michael responded by driving off in a stolen truck, burning the station to the ground in the process and leaving Loomis stranded. In Haddonfield, Jamie was suffering regular nightmares about her uncle. When taken shopping for Halloween costumes by her adoptive sister, Rachel Carruthers, she briefly saw him as he was stealing a new mask from the discount store. When Loomis finally arrived in town, he contacted new sheriff Ben Meeker with the news of Michael's return. The pair of them went out searching for Jamie, who was trick-or-treating with Rachel. Meanwhile, Michael had begun his attack on Haddonfield, destroying the town's power supply and single-handedly wiping out the entire police force but Meeker and Deputy Logan. When word got around that Myers was back, a group of vengeful townsfolk began patrolling the streets with shotguns. Meeker and Loomis finally caught up with Jamie and Rachel, and they all took refuge in Meeker's house. However, when Michael found a way in and began killing their protectors, the two girls escaped via the roof, and were eventually rescued by the people hunting Myers. Jamie and Rachel were driven out of town to safety as the State police arrived to deal with Michael Myers. However, Michael had secretly hitched a ride under their truck, and Rachel was forced to take the wheel when he killed their driver. She drove erratically as Michael tried to kill her from the roof, eventually throwing him off the roof and hitting him straight on. Jamie went over to check her uncle's body, and as he rose once again, Meeker and a team of armed police showed up and shot him relentlessly until he fell down a nearby mineshaft. Halloween V The police threw a stick of dynamite into the mine to finish him off, but Michael crawled out just in time and was swept away by a river. When he finally escaped the current, he fell back into his coma and was discovered by a hermit who nursed him back to health. A year later, in Michael awoke from his coma, killed the hermit, and continued searching for his niece. Jamie was now living at the Haddonfield Children's Clinic after stabbing her step-mother on Halloween, 1988. Michael's evil had somehow affected her and she now shared some kind of psychic bond with her uncle, knowing where and when he would strike next. Michael returned to Haddonfield, and began stalking Rachel, sneaking into her house and stabbing her with a pair of scissors. When Rachel's friends Tina Williams and Samantha showed up looking for her, Michael followed them to a party. Jamie, however, sensed that Tina was in danger and escaped the clinic to look for her friend. At the party, Michael murdered Samantha and her boyfriend in the barn while they were having sex. Just as Tina found the bodies of her friends and the police officers sent to protect, Jamie showed up at the farm and Michael chased them through the fields in his car. Tina sacrificed herself to save Jamie shortly before Loomis and the Haddonfield police arrived. Loomis told Michael, who was lurking in the woods, to meet him at the Myers house. Loomis and Sheriff Meeker arranged a sting operation to trap Michael at his childhood home, using Jamie as bait. Michael, however, was not falling for the trick, and murdered the staff at the Children's Clinic to distract the police. Ignoring Loomis' attempts to reason with him, Michael killed the remaining police officers and began chasing Jamie through the derelict Myers house. She eventually ran upstairs to the attic, where she discovered a child's coffin laid out ready for her. With nowhere left to run, Jamie climbed into the coffin, and, as Michael raised his knife, asked her uncle to show her his face. In a bizarre moment of humanity, Michael removed his mask and began crying, but when Jamie tried to wipe his tears, he recoiled in a rage. He followed Jamie downstairs, where Loomis shot him with tranquilizers before finally beating him unconscious with a plank of wood. Michael was taken into custody at the Haddonfield Police Station, and Meeker made preparation for him to be transferred to a maximum security facility. However, a mysterious man in black enters the building and machine gunned every officer in the building before disappearing with both Michael and Jamie. ''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers'' The residents of Haddonfield believed that Jamie and Michael died in the explosion at the police station in 1989. In fact, the mysterious Man In Black had taken them and had hid them away in an unknown building, and now had impregnated Jamie. On October 30th, 1995, Jamie gave birth to a boy and escaped the sanitarium with the help of a sympathetic midwife. After calling a radio station to alert Dr. Loomis that Michael was after her, Jamie hid her baby at a bus station and fled back to Haddonfield. When Michael forced her off the road, Jamie took refuge in a barn, where Michael found and impaled her on a corn thresher. As the bleeding Jamie told him he could not have her baby, Michael switched on the machinery and watched as his niece was gutted. He then returned to Jamie's vehicle in search of the infant, to find that he was not there. Meanwhile, a new family had recently moved into the Myers house, relatives of the couple who adopted Laurie Strode. The youngest, Danny Strode, was hearing voices telling him to kill. After hearing Jamie's cry for help over the radio, Tommy Doyle tracked the call to the bus station and discovered her baby, who he named Stephen. He then runs into Dr. Loomis at the Haddonfield Memorial Hospital and warns the Strode family that they were in danger. True to Loomis' warnings, Michael returned to his house and murdered the Strodes in search of Jamie's baby, leaving only Danny and his mother Kara alive. Kara and Danny were taken in by Tommy, who explained to them his theories that Michael Myers was cursed by a runic symbol called "Thorn" by a cult of people who had worshipped it. This was just an alternate twist, though, it never originally happened. The Man In Black is later revealed to be Dr. Terence Wynn, Dr. Loomis' long-time friend and former colleague. He and his group of people who appear to be the "Cult of Thorn" arrived at the boarding house to retrieve Stephen, as well as Danny in the process (and Kara, for some reason), leaving Tommy and Loomis drugged. When they awoke, Tommy and Loomis tracked the cult down to the Smith's Grove Sanitarium. As Loomis confronted Wynn about his role in all of this, Wynn congratulated Loomis on being the first to recognize the unique power of Michael's evil. Wynn wanted to exploit this power and invited Loomis to join him, but of course Loomis turns down his offer. Meanwhile, Tommy sneaks into the maximum security ward to rescue Kara and the children. They encounter Michael Myers wandering the halls of the asylum, and witness him butchering all the members Dr. Wynn's staff and Dr. Wynn himself (off-screen) while working on a genetic engineering experiment possibly involving Danny. Michael then continued his search for Jamie's baby, only to be pumped full of drugs and beaten unconscious with a pipe by Tommy. As Tommy, Kara, and the children prepared to leave Smith's Grove for safety, Dr. Loomis decided to stay to attend to some "business". When Loomis returned, Michael was nowhere to be found. ''Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later'' Michael was not heard from since he was set on fire in Halloween II, but returned twenty years later and found out that Laurie Strode had faked her death in an automoble accident, renamed herself "Keri Tate", and became the headmistress at Hillcrest Academy High School and had a son named John. After terrolising the town, Michael pursued John and his girlfriend to Laurie's house, where the two finally meet each other for the first time in 20 years. Michael killed Laurie's boyfriend and Laurie, John and his girlfirend eventually escape, but afterwards, Laurie orders them to escape (and they do so) while Laurie stays behind to fight Michael. She picks up an axe and arrives back at the school. She finds Michael and enters a final battle with him. After a long pursuit, Laurie eventually stabbed Michael several times and threw him off a balcony. As Laurie prepared to finish off an unconscious Michael, a security guard stopped her, claiming that "he's already dead". The police come and clean the mess and put Michael in a body bag and put it in an ambulance. Laurie receives the axe, steals the ambulance with Michael's body in the back and drives off with it. Michael is still alive and he escapes the body bag, and again tries to kill her but Laurie slams on the brakes, throwing him through the windshield. He gets up but Laurie runs the ambulance at her brother and the vehicle tumbles down a cliff but she escapes, while Michael gets trapped between it and a tree. Laurie manages to recover and pick up her axe again and stands in front of Michael. They reach out to each other, but Laurie remembers all of the loved ones that Michael has taken. She pulls her hand back and delivers the final blow and decapitates Michael, finally killing him. Michael's head rolls down and stops. As police sirens are heard in the background, Laurie sighs in relief, now that fear and evil has finally been lifted now that Michael Myers is gone. ''Halloween: Resurrection'' In an alternate "what if?" movie four years later, it suggests that he was not decapitated; he forcibly switched clothings and mask with a paramedic and crushed his voice box, who was killed instead. After unintentionally killing an innocent man, Laurie had been arrested and sent to the Grace Andersen Sanitarium. She was believed to be in a catatonic state by the nurses, but was secretly preparing for her brother's inevitable return. Michael finally appeared on Halloween 2001, killing two security guards to get to his sister. Laurie lured him onto the roof of the institution, where he became caught in the trap she had laid for him. Michael dangled over the edge of the roof and Laurie mockingly told him she was no longer afraid of him. As she prepared to cut his rope, Michael feigned confusion, grabbing at his mask much like the paramedic she killed had. Unable to risk taking another innocent life, Laurie hesitated and attempted to remove Michael's mask to be sure. Michael took advantage of this indecision, grabbing his sister and stabbing her in the back. Laurie defied her brother one last time, kissing his mask and telling him that he would see him in hell before falling off the roof to her death. Michael then framed an inmate at the sanitarium, Harold Trumble, for the murders by giving him his bloodstained knife. Michael eventually returned to Haddonfield and lived in the sewers under his childhood home, which has been abandoned and condemned roughly since 1963. Later the following year, however, his home was invaded by an entrepreneur named Freddie Harris, who planned to host an internet reality show in the legendary Myers house. The show, entitled "Dangertainment", involved a group of college students from Haddonfield University spending Halloween night, 2002, locked inside the house to look for answers as to what drove Michael Myers to murder. Unbeknownst to the participants, Harris rigged the house with false evidence that Michael had been physically and psychologically abused as a child. He also dressed up in Myers' iconic mask and overalls to give the impression that the bogeyman had returned. However, during the show's live broadcast, the real Michael Myers began murdering the youths on camera, leaving only Freddie and Sara Moyer alive. As Michael was about to kill Sara, Freddie, wounded, arrives and electrifies Michael, and the house went up in flames with Michael inside. Michael's charred body was recovered and taken to the morgue, where he regained consciousness as the film ended. What happened after the end of this film remains unknown and Michael's ultimate fate is left a mystery. Remake History Halloween When Michael was ten years old, he murders a school bully, his mother's abusive ex-boyfriend, his sister's boyfriend, and finally his older sister. Michael is then locked up in a prison for 17 years. But on the night before Halloween, he escapes and decides to come home to find his younger sister Angel, who is now known as Laurie Strode. He murders everybody who gets in the way. Later, he finally confronts Laurie, who's completely unaware that she is Michael's sister, and abducts her. She later wakes up inside her old home (the Myers' residence) and escapes. Michael chases after her and they both fall off the balcony. Laurie takes the revolver she took from Dr. Loomis, who Michael knocked unconscious, and attempts to shoot Michael. Michael then proceeds to grab Laurie's arm and she finally manages to shoot Michael in the face. Halloween II Laurie has a dream two years after the events of Halloween, that she is in a hospital and Michael attacks her. But, she begins to wonder if Michael will come after her again. On Halloween, Michael attacks her again, and he hides out in a shed, and the police and Dr. Loomis surround the shed, and Loomis tries to reason with Michael, and is stabbed over and over and killed by Michael. Then, the police shoot Michael in the face, and Laurie tells him that she loves him and stabs him in the face and comes out the shed wearing Michael's mask. In the Director's cut of the movie, Michael crashes Loomis through the barn wall, reveals his face and says "Die!" and stabs Loomis. The police then shoot Michael to death. Laurie then picks up Michael's knife and is about to kill Loomis a second time for some reason, but the police shot her down as well (against the orders of Sheriff Brackett). Laurie transitions to isolation in a psychiatric ward, grinning as a vision of Deborah dressed in white stands with a white horse at the end of her room. Category:Monsters Category:Slashers Category:Humanoid monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Fanon Info * Micheal Myers lives on Goji Island. Category:Classic Monsters Category:Comic monsters Category:Villains